


Cosmic Divine Crystalline: The Final Test

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	1. Chapter 1

Events have taken place at an unknown time after Episode Eight

Drayconivous as a spirit was soon engulfed in the light after the fall of Fern Gorgon and seeing Qrow one last time. It was dark but there was a voice heard.

"Well, you're dead." A female voice said as Dray appeared in a dark room sitting on a chair.

"What the?" Dray said looking around and looked up seeing her.

"Who are you?" He asked as a ghostly female floated toward him.

"Spooky." She said smiling at him and he scratched his head.

"More like cute." He said as she frowned.

"I'm Spooky, my name is Spooky." She said crossing her arms.

Dray, however, looked at her and in shock his eyes got wide. "Spooky..." He said standing up from the chair and tried to hug her as he went through her.

This being, his firstborn daughter from what he was told and sadly his first to die.

"I thought you died." He told her.

"I am dead. I am here to test you." She said to him.

"Test me for what?" He asked her.

"If you are worthy or not. I cannot tell you what that means until it actually happens." She said to him.

"I don't understand." Drayconivous said.

"You don't need too." She said.

"I thought you died, you are my firstborn daughter who died. I held you as you died. How are you alive?" He asked.

"Again, I am dead. I am your direction and you are to follow and listen to me." She said tilting her head to him.

"Okay, I think I understand." He said but was still confused.

"Before I do this, I want you to know I missed you." He said as she just smiled.

"Dad, no need for tears now. It's time I test you." She said as a scythe appeared in her hand and she sliced the air with it creating a portal.

"Come on." She said and guided him.

"It's time for your first test." She said to him as she floated inside the portal and both of them appeared in space, but near a barren silent planet.

"What is this place?" Dray asked.

"The planet Cerinia." She said to him.

"I never heard of it." Dray said to her looking at it with a frown.

"It's so silent here. It feels cold." he said as she nodded.

"Something happened here a long time ago." She said leaving Dray in shock and speechless.

Test of Observation

"Test of Observation." She said and floated around him.

"Tell me what you see." She said.

"I see, a barren planet." He said looking at her.

"No, tell me what you actually see." She said as he looked at the planet again and focused.

"I see, once civilization but now nothing. I can sense the nature around the planet in an eternal slumber. It's scary." He said.

"Even scarier than me?" She asked and stuck her tongue out as he smirked patting her head.

"Come I want to show you the rest of the planet." She said as they floated toward the planet.

The planet was a blueish dark gray shade lurking in the dark as the nearby blue sun/star was nearby giving it dim light.

"I know everything that has transpired but I cannot tell you what will transpire. All I will say is, the one you once truly was in love with is here." She said as they floated toward the planet entering the atmosphere.

Dray looked at her thinking and his eyes widened.

"This is her homeworld?" Dray asked as Spooky nodded looking at him as they floated down.

"No." Spooky said.

"An alien named Gnost Dural found her and raised her into the Jedi Order." She said as Dray thought about it.

"I remember him. Wow, it was so long ago." Dray said having memories again.

"My daughter Serenity- your half-sister was born from C.C.." Dray said to Spooky who nodded at him.

"I know." She said to him tapping her head.

"I know everything, remember?" She said laughing as they floated down onto the planet.

"Now what do you see." She said as Dray then refocused on the planet and to his horror, it was alive yet still.

The tree's of sorts still there but dead with no leaves. Rivers but the water still and not moving. Everything was still and frozen in time. Bones scattered around of both the natives and the animal species. Yet there were statues that remained and glowed of power through there eyes.

"What are those?" Dray asked her.

"The Krazoa." Spooky said.

"Somewhere on this planet is a portal to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline yet its unable to be reached. Earth has the last known portal somewhere." She said and nudged him.

"Tell me what do you see." She said to him.

"I see, sadness and ruin." Dray said walking up and touching a stone feeling it.

"Even this stone is more dead than another stone not from this planet." He said and looked at her.

"What happened here must have been awful." He said as Spooky nodded.

"I cannot tell you what happened other than it did happen. It's why Serenity is special. Her mother, as you know is quite powerful. And this place and what she studied here is why." She said.

"How?" Dray asked.

"That information I cannot give you at all. But I will say they are like spirits that guard the Cosmic Divine Crystalline. C.C. known this and came here." She said which before Dray could ask her another question a spirit of a Krazoa floated infront of Dray and went right into his body.

"W-woah!" He yelled. "Relax Dad, as you succeed in the tests they will go inside of you." She said as he was about to say something until reality began to morph somewhere else onto the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

Test of Combat

"Where are we?" Dray asked looking around noticing the pillars of Krazoa statues around them as it seemed like they were standing in an old arena.

"Test of Combat." Spooky said floating up and sitting on top of a statue's head looking down at Dray.

"You will be facing memories of the past, let's hope you can handle this." She said to him as he blinked and appearing in his hand was a staff.

"What's this?" He asked.

"The species of this planet used these weapons in practice and in combat, it's a useful weapon." She said.

"Are you ready to face your combat test?" She asked.

"Hell no." Dray said breathing a little heavy looking around.

Then he noticed Arachne Gorgon appear in front of him walking toward him with her arms out with a grin on her face.

Then Shaula came from the right and Medusa the left.

"Oh shit." Dray said to himself.

Arachne shot a web right at Dray contacting his face. He struggled to rip it off and once he did Shaula was right up to him with her scorpion tail hair swinging right toward his neck. He quickly launched the staff up to knock her hair away and she backed up summoning a portal that shot an odd spear at him as he again backflipped away and landing on a stone pillar. Medusa fired her vector arrows at the pillar to knock Dray off and onto the ground below. Dray now on the ground stood up noticing the two aunts and his mother ready to fight yet again.

"Why are they doing this!" Dray shouted as Spooky yelled back. "They cannot hear you or you to them. They are in your mind, you must defeat them!"

Dray thought and then nodded running at them and ran toward Shaula first swinging his staff left to right against her face and then leaned back and lunged forward stabbing her through her chest out her back. Arachne shot another web at him but this time he used Shaula as a shield and ran at Arachne while holding onto Shaula's body with the staff and stabbed into Arachne with it.

Then he ripped the staff out of there bodies and looked at his mother Medusa who looked straight back at him. They stared at one another until Medusa ran at him swinging her foot right into his face knocking him right into a Krazoa statue but not damaging it. He then noticed spirits floating in the sky, Krazoa spirits and it began to circle the arena waiting for the outcome.

Dray spun the staff and rat at Medusa swinging it left to right but she ducked and punched him square in the jaw knocking him back. He didn't let up and kept the close combat assault on her knocking her left to right with his staff until the staff's top opened and he found a button on it that shot an energy blast right into Medusa's face blowing her head right off and her body falling limply to the ground.

The bodies of his aunts and mother then fade away as if there was no battle, to begin with. Dray breathed looking at his staff and even the blood on it disappeared. The Krazoa spirit flew up and down into Dray's body as he let out a slight sigh of pain.

"You have completed the combat trial." Spooky said and hovered around for a moment before landing down in front of Dray.

"I know in your mind you blame yourself for my death. You can't keep blaming yourself for it, and even now you thought about if things was different." She said as Dray looked at her and looked away.

"What is the aim here." He said to her.

"The aim?" She asked curiously.

"Why am I doing this." He said to her as she took a sigh.

"Our mission. To change our history." She said simply as he tilted his head.

"But enough of that now is time for your next trial." She said as reality again began to shift.


	3. Chapter 3

Test of Fear

Spooky floated looking down at Dray and landed right beside him as the reality shifted to a dark cave with only dim mushrooms glowing to light it a tint of blue shade.

"Where am I now?" Dray asked as his body was getting adjusted to two spirits in him and he shivered a little.

"The test of fear." She said looking at him and patting his chest.

"This is where things get dark, are you sure you can handle what is lying in wait?" She asked him as he looked around and at the mushrooms.

"This planet is so strange." He said to her as she smiled.

"It holds a great secret that this galaxy cannot understand. This planet is one of the most spectacular planets of all life, yet it is a wasteland it still holds secrets. The spirits that reside here are not the natives but of celestial beings that stay here to protect the gateway to the Cosmic Divine Crystalline. The caretakers as they should be named." She said to him as he tilted his head.

"How is this all possible?" He asked her.

"You must believe it to be possible for it to be possible." She said to him with a stern look.

"You look scared already and in fear. Does it frighten you to know that a species once here are gone, and all that remains are celestial spirits to guard the ancient palace of the Krazoa?" She said to him as he turned looking at her.

"Let me just try to gather all this in my mind." He said and heard a deep growl within the cave.

"It's too late, your test has just begun. You must now experience what truly fears you and you must survive it." She said to him and vanished into the cavern walls.

Dray looked around the cave guided by the blue glowing mushrooms and seen creatures lurking in the dark moving and shifting around. He kept spinning until seeing a vision in front of him of his daughters in agony and pain. Dray ran to the vision but was stopped by a large dark creature roaring at him.

Dray used a powerful black blood force push blowing the creature into pieces and ran toward the vision until the vision stretched and he was running in place trying to catch up to save his daughters.

"I'm coming hold on!" he yelled as he soon ventured into a long hallway with the doors closing with blood seeping out from the bottom.

He kept running toward his daughter's screams and made it to the end of the hallway.

He opened the door only to see a wall of blood flush him right back and soon down the stairs that just appeared out of nowhere. He fell toward the bottom only to land in a pool of black blood and he struggled to get out and once he did he washed up the shore to a barren rock.

He looked around only to find his daughters laying everywhere dead with cuts flesh wounds and holes in their bodies. He found Serenity laying holding onto her weapon and looked up to see the Illusive Man grinning down at Drayconivous and waved his hand as everything started to burn around him with a blue flame.

"No!" Dray screamed trying to save his daughters from the fire but it engulfed him as well.

"No!" He screamed one last time as everything went dark.

Dray yelled waking up laying in the cave surrounded by the mushrooms and sat up.

Spooky floated up behind him and put her hand on his head.

Then a Krazoa spirit came out of the darkness and went right into Dray's body as he shivered a little.

"I'm fine." He said to Spooky sitting up groaning.

"You witnessed the one thing you fear, and that's loosing what you love and what's dearest to you." She said to him and smiled.

"The spirit deemed you worthy, even if you failed it proved that you would have risked your life to save them even after death." She said to him.

"I should have saved you." Dray told her as she shook her head.

"Hold that thought till the end of the tests dad." She told him and the reality again shifted.


	4. Chapter 4

Test of Strength

Dray appeared in front of a few lined up Krazoa statues and looked at them for a second before Spooky floated in.

"This is the test of strength." She said and immediately one of the statues fell right on top of a vision of his daughter Vulpix.

"Vulpix!" Dray yelled and tried to push the statue off her with all his might.

"Damn it!" He yelled as Vulpix was gasping for air.

"She won't survive under there for very long dad." Spooky said as Dray tried his best and fell backward.

"Damn it!" he yelled and used his feet next as he was losing strength.

"Spooky, can you give me a hint?" He asked.

"Strength." She simply said as he looked around for a tool but couldn't find any.

Dray looked back at the statue and put his hands together using his black blood power to flow within him. He grabbed onto the statue and with his might began to push yet it could not budge.

"Ahhh!" He yelled really pumping his black blood power and his feet began to skid slightly as he was pushing with all his might.

"Vulpix hang on!" He shouted and with a roar, he couldn't even push it and collapsed onto his knee's tearing.

"Damn it!" he shouted as Spooky cocked her head up and then down looking at him.

"You know she isn't here yet you are trying to save her, it proves how much you care but time is wasting for her." She said to him.

"Strength is my hint to you dad, you must take from what I said and use it." She said as Dray sighed.

Dray looked at the ground for a moment and put his feet into a defensive stance, then he squatted down and put his hands on the statue yet again. He thought and concentrated his black blood flow but then realized it wasn't about actual strength. He took a breath and concentrated his black blood into his arms and legs letting the power surge through his muscles flowing fast streams of blood.

Dray arched back and forward pushing the palms of his hands against the statue and began to push using even his willpower to help him. The statue began to move off slowly as Dray kept concentrating with his eyes closed and his body using up its strength as well as his black blood strength and finally the statue moved right off Vulpix.

Vulpix laid there for a moment before disappearing and a Krazoa spirit came out of the ground she was laying on and right into Dray entering his body blasting him back and landing him nearby coughing and aching.

"I can feel them inside me swirling around." Dray said as Spooky floated over to him.

"You passed the test, the strength wasn't in your body or your black blood, but instead inside you. Oh and that was a ten-ton statue, something you couldn't have achieved without concentration and focus. You are proving yourself but there are only two tests left to go." She told him.

"The day you died was on Halloween." He said as she stopped floating away and looked at him quietly.

"You always wanted to scare people, why I named you spooky. You were eight when you died." He said and stood up slowly.

"You were shot by a son of a bitch." He said as Spooky kept looking at him.

"You being here now makes me happy but, are you cursed to remain here to guide others?" Dray asked her as Spooky turned to look at him.

"I am only here to guide you." She said and soon reality began to shift around them yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Test of Knowledge

The reality shifted and soon Dray and Spooky appeared in some old temple, half-destroyed as the blue star was shining inside and rubble was scattered around.

"What is this place?" Dray asked curiously touching a pillar.

"The test of knowledge." She said to him.

"This is where you put your mind to the test and answer the riddles given to you." She said to him.

"Given to me?" Dray asked curiously.

"I uhh I am not that good at riddles." He said to her as Spooky just laughed.

"You used to dad, just remember. Use your mind and be ready to walk up to the altar of knowledge, there you shall answer the riddles given to you and if you fail once, you die." She said to him as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Aren't I already dead?" He asked.

"Precisely." She said leaving him speechless as he walked up to the altar and put his hand on it.

The altar began to show flashes of memories to Dray and then stopped. Then a spiritual scroll appeared in front of him with his first riddle. 'Until I am measured, I am not known, yet how you miss me when I have flown'. Dray looked at the riddle and blinked a few times.

"Uhm oh gosh come on, uh. Time!" He yelled as the Riddle disappeared.

"Did I get it?" Dray asked Spooky as another riddle appeared.

"It seems you did, yet they will get harder for you. Remember think before you answer, sometimes the answer isn't what it appears to be and you could risk everything you have gotten this far to achieve." She told him as he nodded to her looking back at the next riddle in front of him to see what it said.

The riddle says. 'I never was, yet always will be. I am never seen, yet always come. I can carry nothing, yet hold much for some'.

"Carry nothing, yet hold much for some?" Dray questioned and thought pacing a little bit.

"Yet it always comes but isn't seen, This one hard as it could be a number of anything." He said as Spooky floated around playfully.

"Come on Dad think, you can remember when I was a youngster how you read me riddles. Remember?" She asked as Dray really thought deep and then blinked standing up walking over to the riddle.

"Tomorrow is the answer." He said to it as the riddle faded and gave him a new riddle to complete, he took a breath of relief.

"Good." He said as Spooky leaped a little in the air.

Dray then looked at the next riddle and blinked to how it was written. 'Who makes it has no need of it. Who buys it has no use for it. Who uses it has no knowledge of it'. Dray thought deeply and snapped his fingers.

"A grave." He said as the riddle soon changed and shown him the next text as he looked at it.

'You heard me before, yet you hear me again, then I die, until you call me again'. Dray really thought in depth here and paced looking at Spooky.

"Hard one there." He said and looked at the riddle again to think about it and then tilted his head.

"Is it an echo?" He asked and the Riddle disappeared and shown one last riddle to him.

Dray looked at the riddle as it read. 'I am always hungry, I must be fed. The finger I lick will soon turn red'. Dray looked at the riddle for a moment before leaning back and looking at Spooky thinking.

"You got this dad." She said to him as he thought deeply and then blinked looking at the riddle and walking up to it.

"Flame." He said to it and the Riddle cracked.

"Oh no." Dray said until the riddle broke into pieces and a spirit came out and right into Dray.

"You did it!" Spooky yelled clapping as Dray just grinned.

"Yeah! Look at me now!" Dray yelled as the reality began to shift again around them and again warping him elsewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Test of Choice

Dray appeared in a room, and inside the room was himself and a man chained to a chair.

"Who are you?" Dray asked as the man remained silent.

Spooky then appeared in the room with blood coming from her chest.

"Dad." She said as Dray ran over to her.

"What is wrong?" Dray asked confused.

"That's the man that shot me..." Spooky said as Dray's eyes went into a rage looking at the man as the man looked at him with fear.

"You did this to her!" Dray yelled as Spooky kept speaking.

"Dad, there is something you need to know about this man. He served in the Alliance Military and was discharged for PTSD. His wife and daughter left him after months of him struggling with his PTSD, in hopelessness. One day his wife and daughter died in a car wreck and he went to a street to commit suicide." She told him as Dray kept breathing heavily glaring at the man.

"Dad, I need to tell you about the day I died." Spooky said as Dray looked at her confused.

"When we went trick or treating and you went to a hotdog stand to get us hotdogs, I wasn't taken I ran from you to scare someone. I wanted to really scare someone that day." She said as Dray began to fill up with tears.

"Don't you tell me you did..." Dray said crying looking at her.

"I found this man on the street, and I put fake blood under my eyes and my toy scythe to scare him. I ran up behind him with the firecrackers I stole from you and I scared him popping them and behind him roaring at him. He had his gun to his own neck ready to take his own life but instead in fear shot me." She said as Dray stood there in bliss of silence and tears.

"The man didn't know what to do but what he did do but run but before he did, he told me how sorry he was and ran off and left the city." She said to Dray.

"He later died of a heart attack over his PTSD giving him a seizure." She said to Dray.

"As for me, I laid there dying and you found me running to me begging me to stay awake for you as you began to try to heal me. I told you how I scared someone finally." She said with a smile at Dray.

"I did what I loved to do, and it's what did me in." She said as Dray fell to his knee's and in his hand appeared a gun.

"Now you get to choose, revenge. Or forgiveness." She said.

"This is the Test of Choice." She said and moved to the side.

Dray aimed the gun at the man as the man was in tears.

"I didn't mean to shoot your little girl!" He cried out.

Both Dray and the Man in full tears looking at one another.

"I swear to god I didn't mean to take that little angels life!" The man cried as Dray's arm quivered and then, after a moment Dray dropped the gun and walked over to the man hugging him crying on his shoulder.

"You took something so precious from me, but you lost so much more than me... It was just an accident." Dray said taking a breath and soon the Man smiled and vanished into a light glow.

"He met peace." Spooky said as the Krazoa spirit came from nowhere and went into Dray's body.

"You have passed the test, you forgave when your heart and mind wanted death, your soul wanted peace." She said as she hugged Dray and Dray felt her finally and hugged her back in tears.

"This proves black blood isn't truly filled with darkness, your daughters are the light that shines brightly. Someone is planning on using them to fulfill a dark revenge. Yet you prove that revenge can be avoided." She said to him and took his hand.

"The tests are over now." She said as the reality began to shift and both of them appeared in front of a large Palace.

"This is the Krazoa Palace, the only thing of life here on this planet." She said as Dray noticed spirits flying in the air back and forth.

"Woah..." Dray said in shock looking at it.

"Come inside with your staff." She said to him and guided him to the entrance.


	7. Chapter 7

Dray walked in with Spooky into the Krazoa Palace and there in front of them was guardians spinning around with there tentacles out seeking them as intruders. Spooky, however, waved her hand as the two guardians disappeared into a glimmer of light.

"They will return again, come on." She said floating upstairs as Dray ran up them to catch up.

"Where are we going!" Dray shouted to her as she smiled.

"To finish this." She said to him and they both together went up to the flight of stairs until reaching three doorways.

"Left." Dray said determined as Spooky smiled.

"Not the right?" She asked.

"No one thing I learned is never going right as it maybe not the right way." He said as they both traveled to the left door only to come across a ladder and Spooky flew up as Dray climbed up.

They both made it and ran passed different corridors until reaching a sanctuary with spirits floating around. The sanctuary in the middle had a crystal in some device that was slowly spinning.

"I'm not feeling too good." Dray said gripping his chest.

"The spirits inside you need to be free, you must now begin the final test. Sacrifice." Spooky said and looked at Dray with sadness as Dray looked at her with a nod hugging her once more.

"Then I must do what I must." He said to her and walked over toward the crystal holding the staff.

The staff soon glowed of many colors in a perfect balance, shocking out aura from it. Symbols on the staff glowed bright blue with the staff then absorbing its own aura and into the ends of the staff glowed a cyan blue. Cyan blue flames slowly burn out of each end as Dray approached the Crystal.

Spooky looked on and waved to Dray and disappeared into the light.

"My work here is done." She said smiling and disappearing.

Dray looked at her go then looked forward at the crystal and approached it as the spirits in him began to shine out of his body and burst out to spin around with the other spirits in the sanctuary.

"Ahhh!" Drayconivous screamed out as they left his body swirling around with the other spirits.

The spirits then started softly chanting in female and male voices. Dray couldn't understand there whispering chants as they spun around but knew he must have done something right.

Dray looked at the crystal and walked over to touch it and once he did it glowed bright and above him was the ceiling slowly opening.

"This must be, the Cosmic Divine Crystalline portal..." He said to himself as the crystal began to suck him inside.

"Hm?" Dray looked at it sucking his body in.

"Wait- what is this!" Dray yelled as it sucked him clear inside the clear crystal as it glowed.

Dray was trapped inside of it until he heard the words in his mind.

"You are the sacrifice. You shall remain inside here until the time comes." The voice said as Dray was confused and tried to speak loudly.

"Until what time! I did the trials!" He shouted as the crystal began to spin slowly and rise up toward the opened ceiling.

The voices kept chanting and the spirits he collected spin with him. All six in perfect symmetry gliding and wiping by.

"You will know when the time comes, for now, you will sleep and dream with your deceased daughters in your mind to keep you company. You will awake when the time comes." It said as the staff in Dray's hands vanished and he noticed when it vanished it teleported.

"Who is it going to!" Dray yelled as the crystal began to freeze him in.

"To me." It said to him.

"Be safe, my precious angels..." Dray said softly about his daughters and smiled being frozen as he began to huff a little to the pain.

He turned frozen in the crystal, it spun slowly on the top roof of the Palace.

It began to storm a heavy downpour around the palace with the six spirits he collected spinning around him. Inside and outside the palace was more spirits floating around. The desolate planet remained quiet yet again, an eerie feeling back to plague the forgotten planet yet again.

With a new home guest, Drayconivous as the only living thing there, frozen until the time came to awaken him.

The Planet Cerinia, back to being calm and deathly silent once again. For now.

Meanwhile, looking at the Crystal was a human figure in a white robe looking at him and then walked off.


End file.
